the runaway
by Bori-Seddieforever
Summary: tori's life was falling apart before her eyes. she didn't know what to do... she felt so alone. beck couldn't comfort her. when tori makes a decision that she thinks would be better for everyone only questions lie ahead. will they find her, will beck admit his feelings... will he ever get a chance to. read and find out
1. opening up

Everything was going downhill. Tori being in an accident therefore loosing her singing voice for who knows how long, her parents constant arguing, beck and jade broke up all because of her (she thought), André not talking to her for the past week which she didn't know why. Everything was making her feel so sad. Tori could only depend on beck, cat and Robbie and even jade but they didn't know about her parents or how seriously angry andre was at her. Only the accident in which bought them all closer but mostly beck and her as he was the person who visited her most. Andre even visited once but that was it and even then he barley spoke to her and was only there for an hour. When tori was able to leave the hospital she tried calling andre but he denied every call so she called beck. They hung out for a couple days until she could go back to school. She still didn't tell him about her parents and he never noticed anything because they where never home anymore only at night when they argued and slept on the couch. Finally it was Monday and she could go to school again.

Cat, Robbie and even jade welcomed her wit open arms. The only person who didn't was andre which broke her heart. Her first best friend in Hollywood arts wanted nothing to do with her. On a different note Cat and Robbie began to date and jade was now over beck and knew tori and him may have a thing forming but she didn't care… shocking I know. Tori walked into sikowitz class quit and not acknowledging anyone. Usually she would sit next to andre but ever since he became upset with her she knew she shouldn't. Something was different to and people noticed as she sat alone in a corner tears being fought back. Tori kept her head down trying not making eye contact with beck as he tried to get her attention. "tori… pssst tori" beck whispered but she still ignored him and the world around her. "beck do you wish to share something with us" sikowitz spoke raising and eyebrow while placing a bare foot on the chair in front of him. "no" beck answered a bit disappointed as he knew he would not be able to get her attention now.

The bell rang and beck tried to make his way to tori who was speeding out the room. Beck managed to catch up to her and yank her into the janitors closet closing the door behind them. "whats wrong" becks eyes full of concern. "everything" tori whispered as she fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Beck quickly sat to the floor rapping his arm around tori as she place her head on his chest. "talk to daddy" beck spoke with his head rested on top of hers. "my parents are divorc…ing, andr-e is mad at me… and I have know idea why, I can't si.. sing anymore…. I just feel so alone" tori stuttered through the tears. Beck felt his heart breaking, he hated seeing someone so dear to him so broken specially tori whom he has strongly liked, maybe even loved, since the day they met. "ah babe im so sorry" his eyes where even getting misty as he held the crying girl. "tori your not alone. Im here for you but tori the doctors said your voice will return u just need to give it time, for andre all you need to do speak to him but your parents… just know it's not your fault." beck spoke in a hushed tone while rubbing her back trying to calm her. "I tried to talk to andre but he wont even acknowledge me and it is my fault. when I snuck out the night I got in the accident me and my parents had a huge argument. I was speeding down the road full of anger and not paying attention to anything just trying to get to andre's when me and that truck collided. My mom and dad keep blaming themselves and each other for the incident. Screaming every nights that if the other hadn't started the argument and had let me go I wouldn't have been hospitalized with fractured ribs, my broken foot and my voice wouldn't have left me. I try to tell them its not their fault but they just get even more mad at each other." tori was know a reck and beck had silent tears falling down his cheeks. "it's all my fault! Its all… my… fault" tori's tears streaming down her face and beck trying to clear his throat. He felt so bad for her. He felt guilty cause he knew the argument was about him and their friends. Tori wanted to go hang out with them at their favorite sushi place but her parents wouldn't let her therefore leading in an argument. "it's not your fault" beck felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy she opened up to him (it was usually the other way around) but sad because he couldn't stand seeing her like this. "you don't understand! No one does" tori sat up and ran out of becks arms, the janitor's closet and then school. Beck tried to go after her until he ran into andre. they collided resulting in them both landing on the floor.

Beck knew it was to late to catch tori so he decided to talk to andre and find out why he's mad at her. Andre stood up reaching and hand out to beck to help him up which beck coldly denied. "dude whats your problem" beck shouted at andre. he didn't mean for the words to slip out in a loud manner but he was just so upset he couldn't stop it. "I was just helping you up but if u didn't want my help you coulda just said so" andre said lifting his hands in defense. "no that's not what I mean. why are you ignoring tori" becks eyes piercing at andre. "you know you wont understand" andre protested as he started to walk away but beck pulled him back. "ok you know who she collided with…?" andre asked, his face suddenly very serious which was not a constant look he had. "no who" beck asked right away feeling like a girl gossiping, he was still upset but he's been dying to know who since they died. "it was…" andre began


	2. their chat

"my grandmother" andre whispered. The words where to plainful to say aloud

becks eyes shot open as he became stiff with shock. "y… your grandmo… mother" beck stuttered eyes still poping out his head.

"yeah" andre's eyes a bit watery as he stared at the ground.

"im so sorry man but that doesn't mean you should blame tori. It was an accident and you know that. She just ran out of school crying. He parents are divorcing, ur mad at her and she doesn't know why which is killing her and her singing voice is gone for who knows how long" beck began to shout again. The bell rang but they both ignored it. "she's going through a lot and your not helping." he still shouted defending tori.

"I didn't know that" andre looked at beck guilt all over his face.

"well of course you don't maybe if you spoke to tori and got her side to the story you would know a lot more. Like she didn't mean to, she really misses you, she feels alone and guilty. At a time she needs you most u thow her out of ur life." beck yelling angrily at andre.

"well man you think im not going through a lot. My grandmas dead! The women who was so wise and gave me so much knowledge… ya no before she went crazy. I have to find a way to pay for her stupid house so I can stay in Hollywood arts instead of moving with my parents who don't live here, I have no one to talk to." andre's voice also raising.

"andre… im sorry I didn't know about that stuff but you should go talk to tori, you guys have a lot to say to each other and you can always move into my parents out. I would offer my RV but I don't think it would be so conferrable" beck rested a hand on andre's shoulder.

"well that's a great offer but Im getting a job and im ganna find a way to pay for the house I live in now I guess… and fine I'll speak to tori but will you come with me? I don't think I can face her alone" andre begs.

"ok and we can go to her house around 6 ish. I'll come pick you up" beck responded

"cool". now that things are forgiven beck pulled andre in for a long needed "man" hug as boys call it and apologize for his grandmother dying. then they made their way back to class but that didn't stop beck from thinking of tori the whole time.

**Sorry this chapters really short but then next one will be longer I promise. don't be upset please :)**


	3. run away

_No one wants to believe me, understand me, care about me?! Whats the point of even being here _tori thought to herself as she searched through her closet for her one of her old back packs. Once she found it she quickly swung it onto her bed and grabbed some necessary things from her room. Her phone, charger, underwear, some clothes. Then from the kitchen she grabbed a couple cans of food that don't need to be cooked or warmed up. A spoon, fork, and knife.. The knife for emergencies. Tori grabbed some bottled water shoved it in her bag as tears flooded her face.

Now was the perfect time, trina at school, her parents both working till late tonight. She can make a break for it and get far away before anyone would even notice… not that they cared she thought to herself.

Everything at the moment was making sense to her if she ran away her parents wouldn't divorce, trina wouldn't have to deal with her, andre would finally have her out his life for good, jade would finally be happy and… beck. Tori shook her head to get him out her mind, she knew if she thought of him she would stay.

Tori ran upstairs and put on shorts and a t shirt with a pair of comfortable, warm gray colored sweats over and a sweat shirt over she t shirt. It would get cold sometimes and she wanted to be prepared. Tori slipped on her sneakers put on sunglasses on and placed her hood on her head. She then grabbed the money she has saved through the year for emergencies and shoved it in her bag… $896, that should come in handy. Tori then ran out the house but not before leaving a note.

Tori ran out the house, down the street, around the corner and straight for an hour until she stopped to breath. She didn't want to necessarily leave California but only her town. Tori loved California. She decided to just run as far as she could today and camp out in an ally or something.

Tori did as she told herself, she ran and ran until she was hours away from her house. Night fell and it was dark outside so she stopped running. Tori scanned the area around her, not recognizing any of it. She felt relief knowing she was far away but scared.

Where Tori would sleep… she didn't know. Tori walked around, squinting her eyes to see through the blackness which didn't work. Finally she spotted a park… _a park really_… _well better then nothing. _tori thought to herself. She walked to a tunnel slide and wiggled her way into it. It was cold but the tunnel provided some warmth. There was a small crack in the slide but she could see through it.

Tori stared at the moon thinking of all events tonight. Beck was the main one. "beck… do you miss me? Do you even know im gone?" tori questioned aloud as if he would answer back. She stood waiting for an answer but received nothing. Tears built in her eyes as she remember the way he held her in the janitors closet, how he rubbed her back, called her babe, listened and tried to make her feel better.

_Tori how the hell could you yell at him like that! Your so fucking stupid he was only trying to help. He may not understand but he was trying_ _damn it_! Tori cursed herself. She felt guilty for the way she treated the man she loved. _is it worth it… did I make the right choice or am I just being the stupid little drama queen I am and exaggerating the whole situation. Either way its to late to go back now. _tori questioned her actions to herself. She shivered as a gust of wind blew through the cracks of the slide. She wished she was back In her soft, warm bed. Snuggled up in her blanket instead of huddled together in a tiny cold hard slide located god knows where. _definitely not worth it _was the last thing tori said to herself as she drifted of into a restless sleep


	4. she loves me

**Heyy guys thanks for the reviews ****J. just wanna let you know that this chapter will be taking place before night. When beck and andre go to tori's house. At this time tori was probably still running trying to find somewhere to go. Just giving you a heads up so you don't get confused.**

It was 3pm and school was letting out. Andre and beck where going to go to tori's in a couple hours and talk to her… hopefully make her feel better.

Trina ran up to beck in the parking lot "have you seen tori. I've been waiting for her for 5 minutes. I don't have time for her to be slow I have an appointment to get my feet bleached in less then an hour" trina complained and placed her hands on her hips staring beck down for answers

"she left this morning crying. She wanted to be alone I guess" beck responded and was surprised of her sisters reaction.

"she was crying! Why? aw my baby sister. I'll go home now and check on her. Do you wanna come" trina sounded so concerned for her sister. which was unusual to hear and see

"well actually me and andre where planning on going over around 6" beck informed her

"ok see you then but im ganna call u and let you no about tori and you better answer" trina answered as she walked to her car and pulled off

Trina pulled up to her driveway and ran inside. "tori! Im home" she shouted and tossed her keys on the couch. "tori? Where are you" trina began to look around when she spotted a little white paper that read

_Mom, dad u argue for nothing. It wasn't ur fault it was mine and I don't want to be the reason you divorce. I love you guys and trina. Tell beck… I love him and I'll miss him more then he will ever no. Tell him thanks for trying to cheer me up._

_Sincerely, Tori_

Trina's heart started to race as she ran upstairs thinking her sister killed herself. She searched the room then everywhere else and found nothing. Trina was confused at first then realized what tori did…. "she ran away" trina whispered as tears threatened to fall out her eyes. She fought them back so she can speak clearly to as she dialed her fathers number. "daddy! Tori ran away" she didn't even say hi when her father answered instead those painful words bled out her mouth. Her father confused at first questioned her. "dad just come home. Call mom and come home now… she left a letter" trina demanded over the phone. She hung up right away and dialed for beck

Beck was hesitant to answer at first but then he remember trina said she was ganna call and inform him about tori. "hello? Trina how is she. Should I…" beck was cut of by trina as she yelled over the phone "beck! You and andre get down here right now this is an emergency 911! Do you understand" she hung up the phone without giving beck time to respond and leaving him worried and confused.

Beck grabbed his keys instantly and raced to his car to get andre. at first andre was confused as to why beck was at his house so early but when he explained confusion faded away as he begun to worry about his dear friend tori who was in some sort of trouble.

Beck sped down the road cutting around any car that was going slow "dude slow down ur ganna kill us before we even know what happened" andre shouted as he griped his seat belt. "no we need to get there now" beck hissed and continued to speed ignoring the honking of other drivers. "I know you love tori and all but do you really need to speed to her house like she died or something" andre joked around and gave beck a 'yea I know' smirk. "I don't love tori" beck denied but andre knew he was lying. "yes you do don't lie to me" beck rolled his eyes and pulled into her driveway

Before beck could even park he was ripping off his seatbelt and swinging the door open. "tuck and roll" andre called as beck jumped out the car and ran to the door. Before he could knock the door swung open to reveal a crying, puffy faced trina. "she ran away" trina spoke the words that broke becks heart. She gave him the letter. "I thought you might want to read this…" trina moved out from the door to let him and andre into her living room but soon opened the door to her panicking parents who where dying for answers. Trina informed them and mrs. Vega broke down while held her in his arms. Tori would like to see this… her parents holding each other not arguing but to bad it was for the wrong reason.

Before beck read the letter he spotted dry tears on it… tori must have been crying while writing it. He turned his attention to the words on the note. He read them as tears flooded his face. Andre was curious as to what it said so he snatched it out becks hands and read it. He felt teary as well when he noticed some writing on the back. He flipped it over and it read

_I forgot… tell andre im sorry for whatever I did and I really wish he would've spoken to me about it instead of ignoring me. We could've worked it out. Tell cat she will always be like a sister to me and not to change who she is for anyone. Tell jade even though we've had our ups and downs she is still a good friend to me and I'll miss her bullying most of all. Tell Robbie that he is one of a kind and I will always remember him._

_Andre was crying and noticed cat, Robbie and jade showed up and where reading the letter over his shoulder the whole time he was. They also where crying and much to his surprise even jade's eyes where misty and she was fighting back the tears. Of course she was trying not to cry, it's jade… when has anyone known jade as the crying type specially when she was in a situation involving someone she supposedly hates._

"_we need to find her" cat cried out, she was the most emotional of them all_

_Jade hugged her "we will cat, we will" she rubbed her back_

_they turned their attention to a still beck who was sitting, crying silent tears. They stared at him and asked him if he's ok but he refused to answer. he could only say loud and clear 3 words as he stared at the note now in his hands._

"_she loves me"_


	5. beckett

Now as Becks heart ached and his eyes sore from tears was more determined then he was before to find his love, to find her and bring her home and as soon as he did he would confess and make her his.

Beck sat up and gave the letter to the Vega's to read and after they handed it back to him "I think you should keep it" mrs. Vega managed to get out though the tears with the exception of a few stuttered words. "thanks" beck answered giving her a forced smile.

Suddenly the police showed up. Trina probably called them as well. They came rushing in and overwhelmed everyone with questions such as, who spoke to her last, beck answered that question while the detectives wrote down every word detail to detail. One detective even missed a few of becks words and asked him to repeat them exactly the way he said them before. They where not playing around but neither was beck

Another question was does anyone know why she may have ran away which beck also answered stating "well at school we spoke today in the janitors closet…" the detective cut beck of with a question "a janitor's closet?" the detective had a weird look planted on his face. "yea that's where we all go to talk in private" beck answered. The detective gave him an odd look then motioned him to continue.

"well she said how she felt it was her fault that her parents where divorcing. Also that she was alone because her best friend wouldn't talk to her and she lost her singing voice in a car accident. Im guessing maybe she felt it would be better to leave" beck informed them while stopping a few times to notice the faces of guilt surrounding him. Specially andre and tori's parents. The detectives then followed becks answer with questiones about her parents divorce, andre ignoring her and the car accident which was all answered by different individuals. Andre, mr and mrs vega and a couple other details where thrown in my tori's friends.

The detectives searched her room to find any evidence as to where she might would go but found nothing. Just clothes thown everywhere and a broken piggy bank.

Finally they asked for a picture of tori and a description of her height, weight, size and anything else they may need to know which everything was answered by tori's parents but cat wanted to add something. "tori loves music so she might be near a place with music, she loves California so I don't think she would leave, in her room her black and purple sunglasses where missing so she probably has them on so people don't recognize her and also tori is very pretty and nice. When you find her tell her cat said hi" cat was holding back tears as she spoke then let them drip down her cheeks when she finished.

The detective clearly had a heart when he hugged her and spoke "will do cat. Don't worry we will find her and bring her back." cats eye twinkled at the good news she heard him speak. When they left the teenagers and parents all gathered together for a group hug and went their separate ways.

By the time beck got home it was dark and he was watching the moon. He felt a strange feel… like maybe he was closer to tori then he thought. Then he drifted of to sleep with the thought of her running through his mind

-else where-

The sun came up and light came streaming through the tiny cracks of the slide hitting tori right in the eyes. She flinched and sat up only to crash right into the top of the slide. She rubbed her head trying to rid it from the pain. She didn't know what happened until her actions of yesterday and last night rushed back into her mind. She rubbed her head again and slipped out of the slide right into a little kid.

"hi lady" the little boy spoke, he was so tiny maybe around 3 or 4... What was he doing alone out here

"hi… um where are your parents" tori asked bending down while rubbing the bump forming on her head

"I don't know. Im lost. I slept next to your slide last night" the little boy slumped his head down and his eyes watered.

"don't cry little boy. What's your name" tori placed both hands on his shoulders

"beckett smith but people call me beck" tori squeezed his shoulders by accident causing him to flinch _of all names… his has to be beck_ tori spoke to herself then realized she squeezed him.

"ooo im so sorry I didn't mean to its just… nothing. How old are you" tori questioned him

"I'm 4 years old. My birthday was yesterday" he answered. Tori's heart broke. He was so sad and then to get lost on his birthday

"how did u get lost?" tori stared him in the eyes as he answered

"well it was dark and I was walking with my mommy and daddy home but then I saw something so I ran to it but it kept flying away. My mommy and daddy didn't notice. I ended up here when the thing disappeared. I looked around but couldn't see my parents so I started to cry. I saw you in the slide and u didn't wake up while I cried." beck grabbed tori's hand

"can you help me find my mommy and daddy" he asked her with the sweetest voice that she just couldn't refuse, not that she was ganna.

"of course I will. I wouldn't leave you like this" tori hugged the little boy then picked him up.

"do you have any idea where you leave from here" tori questioned the little boy while scanning the location

"no… im sorry" beck whispered. He really did feel bad

"it's ok beck… come lets go get something to eat" tori fixed his position so she would be holding him on her side with both hands. They walked into a diner and order their food. Beck wanted small pancakes and bacon and tori order eggs and toast with a side of waffles, both requesting orange juice. They ate their food, half the time in silence but spoke the other half.

When the waiter came to get their empty plates tori spotted an older man with a picture of her. He was holding It up to another waitress. It looked like a detective. That's when she realized she wasn't as far as she thought she was from home if a detective would think to come here. Tori quickly put the money on the table , picked up beck and ran out of the diner not wanting to be found.

The little boy was scared and confused as tori sprinted down the street and around the corner. She then realized running with him was harder then she thought. There was a police station nearby so she decided to take him there. They would find his parents quicker and easier then she could.

Tori walked in hand in hand with beck but forgetting to put up her hood and sunglasses onto her face.

"why are we here tori" beck asked his face scared and worried

"don't worry beck" tori gave him a smile and proceeded to the police in front.

"hi… um I found this little boy. He seems to be lost. His name is beckett smith, he's 4 years old, his birthday was yesterday and I fed him breakfast at a nearby diner so don't worry if he's hungry or not. Do you think you can find his parents" tori was quick and to the point.

The tall, slim dark haired man looked at the little boy and gave him a huge smile then bent down and gave him a hug. He faced tori who's face was puzzled. "this is my nephew" the police officered spoke.

Tori smiled as the little boy jumped up and down with happiness that he was finally found. "what's your name young lady. I want to thank you properly" the man started to scan her face as if he recognized her from somewhere or something. Tori becoming a little worried spoke "tor… tork veg… tork vegagable" tori quickly made up a name. "tork vegagable? Well thank you tork if there is anything I can do for you just let me know right now" the officer smile but tori denied and bent down. She gave beck a long warm hug and kissed his forehead.

"thank you tori" the little boy said while holding her hand

"your welcome beck" tori gave him a smile but she was sad to leave him

"tori?" the police officer spoke "I thought your name was tork" he gave her a suspicious look

"um it is he just seems to call me tori for some reason…. bye" tori ran out of the police station.

The man looked behind him at a poster that was hung up. He noticed a resemblance between tork and tori as he realized he might of found the missing teenager. He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the vega's number.

_That was close tori! He almost recognized you. With that picture of you in back of him hanging up im surprised you got out of there tori thought to herself but suddenly something broke her train of thought. A ringing. A familiar ring… it was becks ring tone. He's calling her_


	6. Ally

**Heyy guys thanks for all the positive reviews! They really boost up my confidence but also don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism to help me with my writing. I wont take it the wrong why or nothing. I can take it ****J I just want to keep you guys entertained and not regret reading this.**

**Also sorry for this chapter. Im not really proud of it. I didn't know what to do really after my last chapter so I was kinda struggling. I hope you like it though :D**

Tori denied the phone call. She wasn't ready to face him after running away or even after what she had written in that note. She felt like a coward for not telling him to his face and for running away instead of sticking around to fix her problems.

Tori put her phone on silent and shoved it in her pocket as she noticed the sun setting. She started walking down the street to find a motel to sleep for the night. But then tori wanted to try something she hasn't tried in weeks… she wanted to sing.

Tori felt her body start to shake as she tried to work up the nerve to start singing. _what if something goes wrong, what if I still can't sing still_ she thought to herself. She shook her head in an effort to shake out the negative thoughts. Tori finally just opened her mouth as finally falling made it's way out… only it was exactly what she was regretting. She still couldn't sing. The words came out horsed as she forced them out. Tori still sounded horrible and now she felt like that. She leaned against the side of a building and broke as she slid down.

A few moments later she spotted through her blurry eyes a car pulling up in front of her and a police officer stepping out.

"hey young lady! Are you tori vega? If you are my partner called your parents. You need to come with me" the police man spoke to tori as he got closer

Tori felt herself stiffen. She didn't know what else to do but panicked and do her best to rise from the grown. She was struggled at first but managed to feel her muscles again and dashed away. The police officer tried to catch her as she ran but the poor fat man couldn't. tori ran and ran until he was out of sight then as far as she could go. _what have I gotten myself into tori asked herself while making her way into an empty ally and sat on the side of a garbage bin._

Another figured appeared from the corner of her eye,

"_leave me alone" _tori shouted to who she thought was the police officer

only this time it wasn't a police officer nor anyone she recognized. It was a scary looking man in a black suede coat with a mask over his face. he started to run towards tori and cupped her mouth so she couldn't scream. She tried kicking and punching but nothing worked as the strong man dragged her to an empty room.

"_hello miss… you chose the wrong day to be out here alone" _his dark voice spoke as he pined her to the floor. Night was coming and she spotted the moon through the window. Tears formed in tori's eyes as she regretted ever running away

"_what are you going to do to me" _tori managed to yell while trembling under the man

-else where-

Tori denied becks phone calls. He wasn't sure if on purpose or maybe she lost her phone. It's been a week since she ran away and she still hasn't been found. Becks heart was breaking everyday he didn't see her face or heard her voice. He hadn't realized how much he really did love her until now. He's loved before but only jade but the love he's feeling now for tori is different. It feels more real. With jade he knew he could live without her if they broke up. That she could make it through and move on and he could do the same but with tori, her missing beck can feel himself slowly dying inside. He knew if she wasn't found soon… well actually he didn't know what he would do. He just wanted to be able to speak to her but she wouldn't answer his calls or texts.

Beck and his friends have searched for tori everyday along with her parents and police officers but they haven't found her. The only thing they found was tori's sunglasses in an empty ally which worried everyone. Allys where known to be dangerous places… what if something would have happened to her.

Hollywood arts hasn't been the same either… it's like everyone lost a part of them when tori left. Nothing was the same. Cat wasn't her usual joyful and adorable self, her sobs and silents bought everyone even more down. The time they rely on her to brighten the day she doesn't. as for jade, she's more violent and angry but sad too. she's so angry they haven't found tori that she doesn't know what to do. Andre is over flowing with guilt. He has barley spoken to anyone and hasn't eaten much. If only he had spoken to tori maybe she wouldn't have left. Robbie and rex are complete different people. Rex makes no smart cracks at people or wise comments (I no rex is a puppet but its still a bit weird) and Robbie just isn't his self.

Everyone wants tori back and is determined to search everyday to find the missing girl but is that enough to find her.


	7. flashback

It's been three days since the man raped tori in a dark room. She was blacked out for one day after the man banged her head against the wall trying to knock her out which worked. When she woke up she was all alone not a trace of the man in sight. Tori couldn't leave the room. She was still to fragile and weak to move. She considered calling the police but then they will recognize her and bring her home.

every night tori spent in that room while she was conscious she relived the painful experience. It haunted her every thought, ever time she shut her eyes and ever dream she had turned to the horrible nightmare.

Tori now sits in the corner eyes wide open with dark bags drooping under them, mouth squeezed shut, hair wild, her legs bent up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She stared at the spot where it all happened remembering the horrific moment.

"_get off of me" tori struggled to get up but he just tightened his grip._

"_why should I you're a pretty teenager that is weak and can't defend herself" the man smirked and licked the tears on her cheek which made tori cry even more._

"_your disgusting" tori screamed then spit in his face. The mans face turn red hot and was full of anger_

"_feisty but bad idea" the man smacked her across the face. Then started ripping of her shirt and pants._

_Tori's eye widened with shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man grabbed a rope and type up her wrist behind her. She tried to scream but the man pressed his lips against hers shoving his tongue down her throat trying to silence the teenager. she bite his tongue hard making it bleed which the man didn't like. Punched her in the stomach making tori gasp for air as it was knocked out of her. He became angry and pulled out a handkerchief he had in his pocket and wrapped it around her mouth so tori couldn't scream. _

"_calm down baby girl, this will be over before you know it" the man said as he begun to rap her._

"calm down baby girl, this will be over before you know it" the words crept into tori's mind while she relived the terrifying experience. The mans voice haunted tori's every thought. His deep voice full of evil. It echoed in her head nonstop.

"_my father is a cop" tori screamed at him as she wiggled the handkerchief of her mouth_

"_you can tell him about this but you don't know who I am little girl. It would be pointless. You'll never find me" the man responded to tori's shouting._

_He got up and started out the room as a shivering, crying, naked tori laid on the floor in a ball. Her hair everywhere but she didn't care. She was busy trying to process what had just happened. Tears streaming down her face…. She doesn't think she every cried as much or as hard as she is now._

_She realized her hands where still tied up and tried to wiggle them out of the rope. It didn't work. __**my bag**__ tori thought to herself. She managed to stand up and stumble to her bag. She turned around using her suppressed hands to unzip her bag, which was difficult. Tori managed to dig around and find the knife she packed. She turned the knife so the handle if in her hand and the sharp part is cutting the rope._

_After 10 minutes of struggling tori managed to cut off the rope. Her now freed hands had rope burn on her wrist and where in much pain. She sat in the corner of the room and begun to cry once again._

A now clothed tori was still crying sitting in a corner. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to speak to someone but who? Who did she trust… who would listen.

Beck

_What if he doesn't want to speak to me? What if he hates me? I can't call him… but u need to tori, u need to. tori argued with herself. Tori grabbed her bag and searched through it to find her phone only at 6%. There was an outlet in the room. Tori plugged in her phone and searched through her contacts. There it was… becks number. Tori hesitated to touch the screen of her pear phone. Finally she built of the courage to call him._

_The phone rang barely twice before an anxious beck snatched his phone hoping it might be tori. He recognized the ringtone finally falling and the picture of a happy tori smiling with her arm around him. She was finally calling him after all this time. Beck pressed answer _

"_beck" he heard a trembling voice whisper his name_

"_tori" becks voice was relieved but worried_


	8. he found tori

**Heyy everyone! This chapter is longer and let me tell u…. ur in for a surprise towards the middle of the chapter! But no hints!**

"tori! Where are you!" beck shouted through his smile.

"beck im so sorry I ran away but can u please save me the lecture. I've been through a lot and I really just wanna go home. can u come pick me up" tori was speaking threw crying

"of course where are you." beck was happy she wanted him to pick her up

"fresno" tori answered certain of her current city.

"fresno tori. How did you get there?" beck was surprised to how far she was. That was almost a 4 hour drive if there was good traffic

"walked. I need to speak to you. I was in an ally the other day…" she was cut off by beck

"you mean that ally the detectives found ur sunglasses in?" beck asked surprised

"yeah I guess… they found my glasses?" tori asked surprised. Her legs wobbled as she gripped the wall to help herself up. She wanted to change for beck. She put her phone between her shoulder and ear and changed into long skinnys, loose purple shirt, and her sneakers.

"yeah. I know where the ally is. Go back there but be careful. Don't go all the way in to it just stand next to it" beck instructed her

"ok" tori didn't want to deny him but she was so scared to go back to the ally. Maybe she could just wait outside of it near people.

"I'll come right now. I might be a while before I get there maybe 4 hours. Tori… im glad you called me... I really miss you and I have so much to tell you" beck smile as he got into his car and pulled off.

"so do I" tori raised her eyebrows then dropped them. They said goodbye and hung up. Tori for the first time since she was raped left the dark room. She opened the door to reveal a bright beautiful day. To bad she couldn't enjoy it. Tori walked into a nearby Mc Donald's ignoring the stares of how bad she looked. She walked into the ladies room. It was nice and clean in there surprisingly. Tori looked in the mirror at discuss. She didn't feel like the same person anymore. She almost couldn't recognize herself. Her face was scratched up and she discovered some bruises covering her body as she examined herself in the mirror. The tori from a week ago is so different now. She's been through so much more now.

She lost her virginity to a complete stranger and worse of all it was against her will. She was waiting for the right person… maybe even beck, if he loved her back that is. Now it was all ruined. She was raped and she cant rewind the past to change it. It was to late…

Tori pulled her messy hair into a high ponytail and brushed her teeth. She hasn't brushed them in 3 days, she's surprised there still white. Tori stared in the mirror at her face then washed it, she still looked tired since she hadn't slept in days but the dirt was now gone. Tori then made her way outside of the bathroom to the Mc Donald's line for breakfast. It was long but She didn't eat yesterday since she ran out of food 2 days ago. She ordered, moved to an empty table in the back and ate slowly trying to pass time while only concentrating on nothing but her pancakes, eggs and bacon.

-else where-

She called me beck thought to himself as he drove to fresno. He was an 2 hours into the drive while he managed to avoid all traffic and was only an hour away from tori's location. Beck sped down the highway speeding past slow drivers and honking at once that wont let him past.

Beck picked up his pear phone and dialed andre's number

"hey beck….any news?" andre yawned mid sentence. He was probably still sleeping since it was only 9am and a lot of teenagers don't wake till later.

"dude! She called me" beck spoke into the phone with a cheerful voice

"really! When? Where is she? Wait why did she call u?" andre sat up from his bed and hounded beck with questions about his best friend

"yes, two hours ago, fresno and because she still thinks your mad at her… and she loves me" beck felt a warm sensation in his chest as he said those words aloud

"fresno? Damn she made her way didn't she? Andre asked surprised by her location

"yea man well she asked me to pick her up so im driving to fresno now. Im only an hour away from the ally where they found her sunglasses. She waiting there" beck informed his friend

"really? Well bring her home man… I'll call her family and the rest of the gang and tell them to go to the vega's" andre told beck as he slipped on his shoes.

"I will. Tell everyone she's fine and she'll be home soon" beck hung up and continued driving.

"ugh it's 9 in the morning! andre who was that and what did they want" a women angrily demanded for an explanation as to why she was woken up

"beck found tori" andre turned around to face the womanly figure laying on the left side of his bed. She quickly shot up with shock on her face

"he did" she whispered with a hopeful face

"yup. She's in fresno… he's getting her now. She called him thi….." andre was interrupted as the women jumped up throwing herself onto andre, wrapping her arms around his muscular body. he felt a tear hit his neck where the women's face was. Andre was really surprised and was taken back as this was the first time he has ever seen the women he loves crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and whispered into her ear with a teasing voice.

"Jade are you crying"

An hour past of beck thinking, driving and yelling at cars. he was about to be at the ally when he spotted a small curvy figure making to the same spot. Beck knew instantly it tori. Hestarted honking and pulled next to her jumping out his car.

"tori! Beck yelled at tori as he ran towards her. Tori shot around

"beck!?" tori smile as beck hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. Instantly tori forgot about what happened to her only a few days ago and only thought of how much she missed beck and how great it was to see him. Beck stopped spinning her and let her back on the ground.

"I missed you so much! Tori… what happened to ur face" beck spoke in a hushed tone

"I missed you more. Sorry I look like this… I've been through a lot" tori looked down embarrassed of her appearance.

"what do you mean? you look beautiful! But why do you have scratches on ur face" beck lifted her chin with his hand. They looked into each others eyes.

"I'll explain later and you don't have to lie… I know im a mess" tori broke eye contact

"im not lying. U still look absolutely amazing as usual Tori Vega" beck lifted her chin again as he stared into her big brown eyes.

"your to nice Beckett Oliver" tori smile and so did beck. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever. Neither tori nor beck wanted to brake each others gaze but Beck leaned in and much to his liking tori didn't stop him. His lips pressed against her, so soft and gentle. She aloud his tongue to massaged hers. It was a passionate kiss way different from the one she received 3 days ago. Tori felt safe in his kiss… his lips felt like home. Something she has missed for so long. She didn't want to part but after 30 long seconds they needed to part for air. Leaving Tori blushing and beck smiling trying not to blush

"I read your letter. Everyone did… we all cried that day and everyday after that. I cried, cat cried, andre cried, ur parents and even jade shed a tear or two." beck paused to see tori's reaction. She was shocked

"jade cried… over me" tori asked confused

"yup. She has even became more angry and violent since you left. Ya no she even broke sinjins arm after he said finding you was hopeless. She told me she was angry at herself for being so awful to you. Cat hasn't been the same either. She's been quit and crying everyday. Your parents are comforting each other and trina's been… well less trinaish and more sweet and nice to everyone. And andre… he feels real guilty he thinks it all his fault." beck informed tori about everyone. She listened with interested ears.

"o one more thing. The day after you left at school… well andre was really angry and over whelmed with guilt that he stormed out of sikowitz class. Jade followed him to comfort him because she knew how he felt. They both felt guilty and well one thing led to another and now their… well dating" beck told tori. She was pleasantly surprised one because their a cute couple and two, beck didn't seem the least bit bothered by the information.

"andre? jade? Together? Wow I need to talk to them… but I need to speak to you first" tori grabbed his hand and they walked to the car.


	9. breakdown

"well, what is it tor?" they where in the car now but not moving

"it's just… well a couple of… ugh forget it" she looked down at her lap as her eyes watered, remembering the event that took place a few days ago. tori couldn't tell beck what happened to her in the dark room. She was to ashamed and embarrassed. What if he would be discussed with her and not want anything to do with her anymore.

"tori" beck tilted his head trying to make eye contact with the tearful brunette "you know u can tell me anything. What happen babe" beck finally caught her eyes. He noticed tori starting to shake, she was obviously nervous and scared to tell him. _What could have happened that was so bad it would make her cry _beck wondered to himself.

"I can't tell you. It's to embarrassing, you wont think of me the sam anymore" tori's breathing started to trample. She wanted so bad to tell him but she couldn't build up the strength. She then felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. It was becks hand

"what could be so embarrassing tor? Please te…" he was cut of

"I was raped!" tori yelled and she snatched her hand from becks, making covered her face in shame as she broke down into tears with the event replaying in her mind over and over again. Her screaming and struggling, his discussing grin, her tears, his moaning, her pain.

Beck froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how something so horrid could happen to such a innocent girl. He pulled her into a tight hug as tears fell from his eyes

"why are yo-you hugg-ing me after wh-what I just t-told you" beck couldn't believe that she thought he wouldn't think the same of her anymore. "because you need a hug. Tori when… how did this happen" he cleared his throat and asked her.

"I was in the ally 4 days ago. The man came out of know where and pulled me into a dark empty room and… and did that to me" tori broke down even more burying her face in his chest.

"beck that man ruined everything for me! I was in shock for 3 days, I haven't slept and I lost my virginity to a complete stranger against my will! I can't take that back that horrible experience! Do you know how hard it was to walk down that street, passing so many different men, scary men. What if they would have tried to rap me! I was terrified to make eye contact with any of them" tori rambled none stopped and beck couldn't help but tear up and feel bad for her. She's scared, she might have to go to therapy.

"shhh… tori ur safe now. Im so so sorry. That man will never come near you again and neither will any other man. I wont let them, I will protect you baby. Don't worry ur safe with me" beck's words soothed tori as she started to calm down and about 5 minutes later the tears slowly stopped. Only her breathe was still stuttering as she gain control again.

"im sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that… and I wet ur shirt" tori laughed as she pointed out the wet spots

"it's ok" beck laughed along. He didn't care that she wet his shirt. "is he the one who gave you those scratches on ur face.

Tori's laughing faded as she answered "yeah. He also did these" she rolled up her sleeves revealing bruises and then showed him the once on her hips. "there's more on my legs but im wearing some tight jeans so I can't show them to you yet" she laughed a tight laugh then stopped at beck reaction

Beck's face lit up with anger from the sight. He feeling rose in him telling him that he needs to protect her. He felt like someone just damaged and broke something that belonged to him and that didn't make him happy.

"the basterd" beck muttered under his breath

"it's fine really… they don't hurt that bad anymore" tori gave him a half hearted smile. They did still hurt… a lot but she wasn't ganna tell him that.

"that still doesn't make it right" he answered coldly making tori a bit worried. "ok well I think I should get you home now. Everyone's waiting for you" beck gave her a fake grin and quickly changed the subject to get his mind of the jerk who did that to her.

"everyone? I don't think im ready to face them yet. I mean you saw what just happened, I could barely tell you what happened then I broke down when I did. Imagine what will happen with them" tori sighed and rested her head on the back of her seat. "can't I have a break today"

"well I guess u can put it off till tomorrow but their all going to be real disappointed. Everyone missed you so much" beck glanced at her before returning his attention to the road

"I can't put it off. As soon as I get there everyone's ganna explode with questions"

" then you don't go there. You can stay with me in my RV tonight"

"really! Ugh my parents wont let me do that" tori sighed and rolled her eyes

"text them and ask. Tell them why you can't face them yet and you'll see them tomorrow"

"ok" tori let out a small smile and pulled out her pear phone. **mom, I'm sorry about everything and I know everyone's expecting to see me today but I need a break. I just told beck what happened and I don't think I can handle another break down. I can tell you tomorrow though. I love you and dad. **She sent it and got a reply immediately. Her mother begged her to come home today but she ignored it. Hey tori was in enough trouble as it is… what will this do

"so what happened" beck asked

"she said ok and she can't wait for me to come home" tori lied but knew beck didn't believe her

"ur a good actor but u suck at lying Vega, buuuut I'll let it slide and pretend I believe you" beck smirked then answered as if he believed her. "really tori? That's great, Im surprised she agreed to you not coming home right away"

"right? I thought she would flip out" tori answered playfully


	10. reunion

**heyy guys! thanks so much for the positive reviews! i really appreciate them so i'd like to give a special shout out to 3 people who are always reviewing my chapters!**

**FurryFriends143**

**cheysma2000**

**xpeebles9x**

**thanks guys! i keep going for u! also a shout out to someone who helped me get over my writers block last week which helped inspire me to write this**

**fallingforuwasme**

**thank you so much! i love u all *hug***

* * *

They finally arrived at becks RV after a 4 hour drive. Beck texted andre telling him everything tori told him, the man, the ally, her being rapped, her being scared and paranoid, the scratches and bruises over her body, the dark room, everything. Andre said he would go to becks RV with their friends but he denied. He just wanted to be alone with tori and finally tell her he loves her.

"tori, sweaty. Wake up, we're here" Tori fell asleep so beck nudged her softly to wake her up

"NO don't hurt me!" tori screamed as she woke up making beck jump backwards. Tori shocked and embarrassed at her outburst got out the car and shut the door behind her

"sorry… I um… u just scared me and it probably didn't help that I was having a nightmare" tori looked down but beck hugged her

"it's ok. I didn't know you where having a nightmare? Normally people with nightmares sweat and move around and scream in their sleep but u did known of that"

"really? That's weird. The nightmare was horrible. The guy was chasing me down a never ending ally then he caught up with me and put a cloth over my mouth like he did before and begun to… rap me again" tori fought back threatening tears

"it was just a dream. Ur safe" beck whispered into her hair then released his grip and headed for the RV.

"um beck. Ur door looks like it was kicked down" beck released tori's hand from his and examined the snapped hinges and the door that looked like someone put back up but crooked. _jade _beck thought to himself. They walked in to find all their friends sitting around waiting for them. Cat immediately squealed when she saw tori and hugged her and cried. Soon everyone ran up to her yelling her name and hugging her.

"I told u not to come. I wanted to be alone with tori. Plus I don't think she's ready to handle all this" beck pulled andre away to the other side of his RV

"sorry man but I couldn't wait and neither could everyone else. Besides look at tori, she seems pretty damn happy to me" beck looked at tori who was hugging and talking to everyone with tears of joy running down her face.

"ok I guess ur right but you guys need to leave soon. I want to finally tell her I love her and spend the night with her"

"man ur going soft on me. What are you guys ganna do… cuddle" andre teased his friend while laughing and playfully pocking his arm. Beck blushed slightly while rolled his eyes and sat down next to tori who was now on his bed with everyone hovering over her.

"what happened? Why are there scratches on ur face? Where were you? Are you ok? What where you thinking" everyone's questions where way overwhelming on tori

"guys… guys!" beck yelled over them making them silent. "I don't think tori wants to talk about it right now so…" tori cut him off

"it ok beck" tori whispered. "their our friends… and family. Maybe they should know" tori smiled meeting his surprised eyes.

"but tori. Are u sure you can do this. I don't want you to have another break down…"

"no. it's ok, I can do this" she looked down at her lap "well I ran away to fresno. I slept in a slide the first night… it's sad really" tori laugh a quiet, dry laugh "but I met a boy" beck felt his muscles tense. What boy? He thought to himself. Then realized tori never told him this part.

"a small cute little boy. He was only four. He got lost the day before, It was his birthday too. We ate at a diner then I took him to a police station. One of the officers turned out to be his uncle which was good. It made me feel better to leave him there" tori stopped and looked back at beck "you know, his name was Beckett Smith. He said people called him Beck." she stopped then continued still looking in becks eyes.

"I remember thinking, of all names his had to be beck." she laughed quietly and he returned the laugh with a kiss on the cheek. "after I left the station a police officer chased me calling my name but I lost him and hide in an ally" tori stopped as she felt a tear forming

"that's when things turned for the worst… there was this man. He caught me off guard and dragged me into a room" beck grabbed tori's hand and squeezed it softly showing her that he's there for her. She continue "it was a dark, cold room. He locked the door and attacked me. I struggled and screamed, I spit in his face, I even bit his tongue so hard it bled but… he got the better of me. He tied me up and covered my mouth with a cloth"

Everyone exchanged looks and prepared themselves as if knowing what will come next.

Tori swallowed the huge lump in her throat and struggled to say the awful words. Then let out a shameful laugh. "I was weak, I could stop him… he rapped me" tears had been fallen down tori's eyes but she managed to keep her face hidden as she looked down. Her friends let out gasps and cat started to ball. Robbie hugged her tightly trying to calm her and jade dug her face into andre's neck. Beck pulled tori close as she continued

"I don't know how long it lasted. All I know is I lost my virginity to a stranger. when he left I freed myself from the ropes with a knife I had in my bag but he came back. He banged my head against the wall and I knocked out for almost a day. I don't know if he rapped me again or just left after but when I woke up I was shocked. I couldn't move, talk, eat or sleep. His voice, him calling me _baby doll, _kept echoing in my ears and the event just played over and over again in my head. After a while I decided to call beck so he could get me and I could go home." everyone was speechless as they listened and watched tori tell them a painful story

"you know I can't even look a guy in the eye anymore." now that beck thinks about it he noticed how tori was barley looking at andre and robbie when she came into the RV. He didn't think much of it before but now he understands why.

"I kept myself in that dark room for two days, not counting the day I was knocked out, I couldn't go out in public and now im terrified to be by myself" tori was shaking her head in discuss of herself.

"he ruined me" She didn't say anymore as the tears took dominance over her. Her friends noticed and all pulled close to her and gave her a soft loving hug.

"trust me Vega, if we ever find out who that awful man was… I will kill him. Im the only person who can make ur life miserable" tori looked up confused but when she saw jade give her a smile and wink at her she knew that was her way of being nice

"thanks jade" tori laughed and they hugged

"tori tomorrow we're ganna hang out all day! I missed you so much! You can come to my house and sleep over and jade can come. We can do makeovers and watch movies and eat all the food" cat rambled on before tori cut her off

"actually cat tomorrow I just want to see my parents and catch up on sleep but don't worry hun we can do all that and more the next day" cat looked like she wanted to cry. She hasn't seen her best friend in more then a week and all she wanted to do was hang out with her. Tori noticed and changed her mind

"well maybe you can come and sleep over my house tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep alone yet" cats sad expression once again grew happy and bubbly as she hugged tori

"YAY! I can't wai…" she was cut of with a text.

"aw man!" cat sighed "sorry but I have to go now my mom just told me my brother ate a bucket of thumb tacks and he's in the hospital. Bye I love you tori!" cat skipped out and into Robbie's car

"well I guess that means I have to go since I am her ride." Robbie strugged "im happy ur back tori"

"glad to be back" tori waved, he went to lean in for a hug but she avoided his eyes so he assumed maybe it wasn't the best idea yet

"yeah me and jade should be leaving too by tor"

"bye Vega see you at school" they waved and walked out leaving beck and tori finally alone for the night.

"well it's 8:42 and I believe we have the rest of the night to ourselves" beck gave tori a quick peck on the cheek

"I believe so" she kissed him back


	11. I love YOU

"I really missed everyone. Specially cat, she may not be the brightest person but she is so sweet and bubbly. I love that girl" tori cuddled with beck on his bed now.

"yeah she really is. She's like the little sister I never had" Tori got up surprising beck.

"I need to change into something else. I don't want to sleep in this" tori thought for a few seconds to herself

"I guess I can put on the jogging pants I…" she was cut off by beck

"no no no… you can wear something of mines" beck got off the his bed and dug through the dresser. He pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a white T

"is this good or you think the pants would make you to hot. I can always turn on the AC"

"that's good" tori nodded. She walked over and grabbed the clothes then walked into the bathroom to changed. she came out and plopped herself on the bed next to beck

"even in sweats and no makeup u look beautiful. Natural is a good look on you" he sat up and kissed her forehead

"ur so corny but thanks" tori giggled and playfully shoved him making him laugh

"you seemed to really enjoy seeing everyone today" beck said changing the subject

"yeah it was nice" tori laid back and rested her head on his chest "remind me why I even left again" tori joked

"I can show you the letter if you need to refresh ur memory"

"you still have that?"

"of course. I was going to keep it forever since I thought that was the last thing I had of you" beck felt his muscles tense and his heart raise, he was nervous for what he was going to say next

"specially when it had a major confession on it" tori felt he pulse race as she remembered the confession she wrote on the letter. A confession to beck… that she loves him

"hmmm… I don't think I remember anything about a confession" tori lied trying to avoid the awkward subject

"it's ok tori, I know u know what im talking about" she became even more nervous wondering what to say next

"ok I do know what ur talking about. Did everyone see it? If so im surprised jade didn't tare me to shreds"

"yeah everyone did see it. For jade she didn't care, well she was angry at first but now she has andre. she doesn't love me anymore"

"im sorry if that embarrasses you" the worlds blew out her mouth ignoring becks last comment

"what? You mean jade and andre…" she cut him off

"no. my confession. I'm sorry if me feeling that way makes you feel awkward or something. If you don't… love me back then that's fine. I'll live" tori felt her heart break at the thought of beck not returning her love. That was something she knew would kill her and probably make her run out his RV to god knows where

"tori" beck laughed. He couldn't help but think it was crazy for her to even think that. "I do love you back" he smiled at her but it faded when he saw her reaction

"beck if ur just saying that cause you don't want me to feel bad specially after what I've been through then that's wrong. You don't need to lie to me. Im a big girl and I can handle the truth" tori shot up and let the words spill out her mouth. She couldn't help but feel that way and think maybe he was just trying to spear her feelings. Her confidence and self esteem have died down since she ran away. She felt like who could actually love her

"tori are you crazy? I do love you, so much. More then you know" beck stood up next to her trying to convince the broken teenager of his love

"yeah right Beck ur hot, talented and popular… and ur hair is amazing! you can have any girl you want, why would you want me. Just stop please" her heart was slowly breaking as she was building up the courage to run out into the dark to know where again but something stopped her. Maybe her fear to be alone that has took over her or her curiosity of what he would say next

"I think it's the other way around. Tori ur beautiful, talented, popular and UR hair is amazing" beck played with her soft waves "you can have any guy you want, why would you want me" she was shocked at what he said. He's never really complemented her like that before and it made her confidence flicker back to life but just a little.

"I don't want to argue about who's hotter or has the best hair" they chuckled at tori's response

"then can you answer my question? Why me?" beck lifted her head so she could look at him. He was the only man she could look in the eye without screaming or feeling terrified for her life. It was probably that she trusted him and knew he would never hurt her. His eyes made her feel safe even if her didn't love her back

"I don't know" tori sat back onto the bed "ever since the first day of school when I spilled coffee on you and tried to clean it up with my sleeve, you know I had to throw away that outfit from all the coffee stains. Jade still owes me a new outfit"

"ok stop changing the subject and continue" beck laughed at her failed attempt to avoid an answer

"fine. Well when I looked up into ur eyes, I um…I… I-I don't know and then we kissed and… well… ugh why are you making me do this" tori whined. She was never good with expressing her emotions. She was often helping people and listening to there feelings and know one ever asked how she felt so she felt a bit out of place.

"cause it's funny" beck laughed then stopped when tori shoot him an angry look. "I'm kidding. I know what your trying to say though. I fell in love with you instantly. You know, love at first sight. Corny but true in my case so tori when I say 'I Love You' I mean it"

"really? Ur not just trying to spare my feelings cause of what I've been through. I don't feel like having my emotions played with like a toy" she looked at him with the saddest face

"Babe, I Love You, I would never play with you feelings like that. **I** love **YOU" **beck motioned from him to her making tori giggle. He leaned in and kissed her a long kiss that he poured all his love and passion into and she did the same.

That night was full of kisses cuddling and talking. Mostly of what tori will say to her parents tomorrow and what's going to happen at school. They finally fell into a much needed sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	12. explanation

The morning raise from the sun streamed in through the window and the birds chirped in a musical tune. Tori's eyes stood shut, she was to scared to open them. The blinding light on her tired eyes reminded her of just last week when she slept in the dark, damp room and the light hit her eyes through the tiny window. She honestly was terrified to open her eyes to find herself back in that room.

Tori slowly opened them to see the familiar place, becks RV. All the memories from the night before hit her as she felt him tighten his grip around her, pulling her closer in his sleep. She smiled and snuggled closer to him closing her eyes so she can enjoy the moment. A few moments tori felt beck shift so she looked at him and met his eyes

"morning beautiful" beck rubbed his sleepy eyes and kissed her forehead

"god morning" tori ran her hands through his wild hair and giggled "love ur bed head"

"thanks and ur's isn't that bad either. It's pretty cute actually" he played with a few strains of her hair

"so… are you ready to see ur parents" beck sat up and gave her a curious look

"ugh I forgot." tori groaned "Can't I just stay here and avoid them. All their going to do is cry, hug and kiss me then yell at me and possibly ground me for running away.

"as much as I would love for you to stay here, you can't. ur ganna have to deal with them sooner or later"

"I choose later" he laughed and pulled her up with him

"come on lets get dressed and I'll drive you to ur house"

Tori walk over to her bag to pull out a clean pair of clothes she didn't wear yet while beck dug through his dresser pulling out a pair of straight leg jeans and a t-shirt. Tori walked into the bathroom and changed. she wore a pair of gray skinnys and a blue top.

When she walked to beck rapped his arms around her waist "you look beautiful, as usual" he gave her a peck on the cheek

"thanks, ur so sweet" she kissed him

"let's go" he grabbed her hand and led her to his car. During the ride they discussed how tori would explain everything to her parents and whether she wanted beck to stay, which of course she did. She tried to hide it but tori was scared out her mind to tell her parent's she was rapped. How would she say it, bring it up. She definitely didn't want to break down like she did when she told her friends and boyfriend and she was pretty sure she wouldn't. it was ganna be the third time so it would probably be easier to say now.

They pulled up to her house soon after leaving becks RV and made their way up the cement walkway.

"I don't think I'm ready to face them yet" tori told beck before they reached her door.

"it'll be fine and I'll be here the entire time" beck smiled at tori before they knocked. She squeezed his hand when the door begun to open. Everything seemed to go in slow motion which was torturous. She wanted the whole thing to be over already so things could go back to normal, hopefully better.

The door was fully opened when tori saw her mother standing there staring at her daughter. Tori stood frozen not knowing what to say or do when her mother through herself on her. She couldn't help but hug back and even tear up a bit at the warm hug she was was receiving and it's not like she didn't miss her mom.

"sweaty I've missed you so much! Don't you ever do that again" Mrs. Vega told her as she pulled away

"come in, come in" she pulled her daughter inside along with beck. They sat on the couch and her mother called mr. vega and trina down. When they came down they both hugged tori and cried from seeing their missing daughter/sister.

"my baby sister! Don't ever run away again! Do you know how it is to not have someone to bother or brag too. U can be so selfish" trina smiled and winked at tori. She didn't mind trina's comment though she kinda expected something like that.

"well im sorry" she rolled her eyes and smiled back at her sister.

"honey me and ur father aren't divorcing. When you ran away we started to talk and realized u need us both and are arguing was meaningless and stupid. We're sorry we put so much stress on you but you should have spoke to us instead of running away like that. You really worried us" her parents sat next to each other holding hands while they spoke to their daughter

"really? that's great and no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away. I regretted it right away and… if I didn't run away then maybe I wouldn't have been rapped" tori surprised herself with the way she told them. She wasn't thinking and just came out with it but she did want to tell them right away.

Her parents gasped and her mother started to cry. Tori explained everything to them about what happened. From sleeping in the slide and being rapped, every detail. She tried to hard not to cry but she did tear a bit but like beck said he was there the whole time holding her hand through it all.

Later that day tori's father went to work dedicated to finding out who that man was and her mother prepared a welcome home dinner for her daughter, her, trina and beck. always liked beck so when tori told them they were together she excepted him with open arms. Her father on the other hand took some time. He even informed beck, what he already knew, that 'he was a cop'. they all ate together, spaghetti, chicken, garlic bread sticks and for dinner a red velvet cake with hand made whipped cream and sliced strawberries circling the ends of the cake. After dinner and desert trina left to her to a friends.

"ok beck you have to leave now cats coming. I promised her and jade a sleep over remember?" tori and beck where cuddling on the couch when tori got a text from cat telling her she'll be there in 10 minutes.

"can't I sleep over to" beck joked and winked at tori

"only if you don't mind makeovers, gossip, nail polish and doing hair and you have some long, thick hair. I can find plenty of girly things to do to it." they laughed

"no thanks, my hair's fine" he ran his hand through his hair "well then I'll see you tomorrow, I can take you on our first date" they sat up and walked to the door

"sounds like a plan" they were kissing for a few second when they heard someone speak

"aw that's so cute!" they knew immediately who the giggly, high pitched voice belonged to

"hey cat, hey jade" tori smiled and hugged them both, yeah jade too and she didn't pull away

"bye babe" they kissed one more time before he left

**Heyy guys sorry about this chapter. I really don't like it, I only did it to get tori talking to her parents over with. I didn't want to go through the story again to so I just skipped it. The next chapter is going to be the last. Im not into this story anymore since all the drama is over. Im getting bored lol**


	13. sure it's safe?

**Heyy guys so I decided to continue this instead of making it my last chapter. so I hope that makes you happy :D enjoy**

TPOV

"tori! Tori wake up" cat was shaking me. She and jade slept over last night.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I flung up screaming. My heart was racing and I was sweating, I was having my usual nightmare about that man who rapped me. I may have been home for 2 months now but I still can't sleep without having those nightmares.

"ahhhh" cat screamed, very high pitched, in response of my screaming.

"sh shhhh cat sorry I scared you. What is it? Why did you wake me up at…." I glanced at my phone and gasped at the time "6:30"

"there's a detective at the door. He wants to talk to you" she looked around and back at me. "what did you do? I'll cover for you if you need me too. Please tell me" she grabbed my hands and whispered to me. I laughed and pushed back a brown hair that fell into my eyes.

"I didn't do anything cat. I don't know why he's here. Come on" I sat up and adjusted my pajama shirt that was falling off my shoulder. I dropped a hand towards cat and pulled her up. We walked downstairs, jade was asking the poor guy some weird, disturbing questions that I should probably not repeat so I stepped in.

"um jade I think that's enough" she looked at me and rolled her eyes. We may now be friends but she still gives me attitude.

"fine" she walked and sat on the couch.

"Miss. Vega right?" I shook my head a little nervous to speak to the man. "good sorry about showing up so early but I thought you might want to hear this."

"hey didn't we meet before" I tilted my head and tried to re jog my memory. I examined his gray trench coat and matching pants then his hat and serious… but handsome face.

"why yes we have. I was here 2 weeks ago asking you questions about the man who rapped you." ah that's how I know him.

"Ooo ok so does this have to do with him" I smiled at him trying to anxiousness. He looked down at a clip board and back at me.

"yes it does. So judging by your brief description of the man and location we now have a lead. We have man in custody at the police station. This is a picture of the man." the detective named "James" handed me a photo of a man. I studied the picture of a middle aged tall, pale skinned man. He looked as if he hasn't shaved in weeks and was loosing hair. The man was wearing a familiar outfit, an oversized blue coat and faded jeans. Soon I gasped when I came to a realization of who he was. That that's the man.

"th-that's h-hi-him" I stuttered as the flash back ran through my head. His harsh, raspy voice spoke through his evil grin _"calm down baby girl, this will be over before you know it" _

"will it be to much trouble if you can come down to the police department and see him in person so we can be sure?" james gave me a pleading look. Like he was desperate for me to come down.

"um… I don't know. Isn't that kinda… um dangerous?" I looked down then back at him while shaking my head.

"He will behind a one-way glass so he can't see you. Only you can see him so you wont have to worry. You can bring your friends if it'll make you more comfortable." he looked past me and at cat and jade then looked at me again.

"sure I guess I can come down… but are you sure it'll be safe?"

"sure what will be safe?" a tall dark haired boy walked up behind the detective.

"beck what are you doing here?" we hugged and walked back into the to the detective.

"jade texted me and told me I should come here" I looked at jade and she smiled. She really is a good person.

"so your going to come down" James snapped me back to our previous conversation.

"erm yeah. Will you come to the police department with me? They found the guy" beck's face tightened then softened after a while.

"of course babe" he kissed my forehead and we walked towards his car.

"well can we come?" jade cut in. she crossed her arms and gave us a straight look. "I want to meet this ass… give him a piece of my mind" she half smiled at me.

"yeah! I want to tell my brother about him. He can meet us at the department with a bottle a syrup, axe and manikin in 10 minutes" cat pulling out her phone ready to dial her brothers number but as much as I wanted to meet this psycho I told her not to call him.

"you guys can come to of course but cat… hun don't call your brother please." I softly pushed her hands down and she put the phone back in her pocket.

"I'm going to invite andre." jade started to call her boyfriend.

"yeah invite the whole school while you at it. This isn't a party maybe tori doesn't want so much people to come" beck came to my defense but I really don't mind if andre comes.

"sweaty it's ok I want andre to come. He is my best friend." I smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"what about robbie!" cat yelled. He's her boyfriend now. It's funny how we all use to be friends, except for jade and beck, and now we're all in relationships with each others.

"sure cat robbie can come to. Call him and tell him to meet us at the police department. Jade you do the same for andre." they both called their boyfriends.

"are you guys ready yet?" the detective walked up to us.

"yeah come on guys get in the car" beck told us. He opened the passenger door for me and I slide in. everyone else entered to and we drove to the department.

**Heyy I hope you liked this. It's not really exciting or anything but it'll get better. If any of you want to give me ideas of what you want to happen in the next chapter or any future chapters just let me know. Review please!**


	14. fainting

TPOV

We finally arrived at the police department. Beck came to the passenger door and opened it for me. He's such a gentlemen. I love him so much.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out the car.

"eeeeek! Robbie!" I jumped nearly slamming my hand in the closing car door when cat screamed her boyfriends name. I saw the bubbly red head skip over to robbie and jump into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her forehead. Their so cute together.

"Hey babe" andre walked over. He pulled jade into an embrace and kissed her sweetly. Their so opposite yet make a perfect couple. Hey opposites attract.

"so what's so urgent? No one told me what happened?" andre asked while putting his arm over jade's shoulders.

"yeah cat didn't tell me either?" robbie and cat walked up to us holding hands.

"they found the guy who… well ya no" I looked down, not making eye contact with my.

"Really?! That's great?!" andre smiled at the news.

"Wait but why are we all here?" robbie asked.

"they want tori to see the guy to make sure it's him" cat informed her boyfriend.

"well alright then. Let's get inside" andre and jade turned around and walked towards the building. Cat and robbie followed.

"everything's going to be ok" beck gently squeezed my hand then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I hope your right" I tried to fake a smile but I couldn't. I'm just so nervous. We walked towards the building but as we got closer I begun to feel weak. My palms were sweating and I felt really hot. I felt as if I was going to faint but I'm trying my best to keep myself together. We walked into the building and another detective was waiting for us.

"Great you made it. Well follow me and… 's friends" the gray haired man spoke. He walked and we follow. I looked around at the busy people working a their desks when we arrived at a room in the back. He opened the door and led us in.

When we walked in I noticed a few chairs in the corner of the rooms and a giant glass window in front of us. I froze in place when I saw a man standing behind the glass. Glimpse of the past started flashing through my mind.

No ones POV

*flashback*

"_get off of me" tori struggled to get up but he just tightened his grip._

"_why should I you're a pretty teenager that's weak and can't defend herself" the man smirked and licked the tears on her cheek which made tori cry even more._

Tori felt her head start to spin. She was feeling light headed. She lifted her hand and put it on her forehead hoping to steady the spinning room. Beck noticed tori stopped walking.

"tori? Are you ok babe?" he walked back over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah I'm… I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she stuttered trying to convince her boyfriend she was ok.

*flashback*

"_your disgusting" tori screamed then spit in his face. The mans face turn red hot and was full of anger._

"_feisty but bad idea" the man smacked her across the face. Then started ripping of her shirt and pants._

"Are you sure? Your pale"

"Th-that's the m-ma- man" she struggled to get out as she stared the man who raped her in the eyes. He couldn't see her but somehow they managed to locked eyes.

*flashback*

_Tori's eye widened with shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man grabbed a rope and type up her wrist behind her. She tried to scream but the man pressed his lips against hers shoving his tongue down her throat trying to silence the teenager. she bite his tongue hard making it bleed which the man didn't like. He punched her in the stomach making tori gasp for air as it was knocked out of her. He became angry and pulled out a handkerchief he had in his pocket and wrapped it around her mouth so tori couldn't scream. _

"Really? Is that why you look so scared?" Beck's eyes filled with concern. "baby your sweating…" he lifted his hand and put it on her cheek then forehead. "and your hot"

Tori felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she heard the mans raspy voice echo in her ears over and over again. She could picture his evil smirk and dark eyes.

*flashback*

"_calm down baby girl, this will be over before you know it"_

Tori's knees became weak and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could feel herself falling for what felt like slow motion. Everything became dark then nothing.

"TORI!" beck screamed as he caught his girlfriend in his arms as she fell unconscious.

"what hap…. TORI!" cat busted into tears at the sight of her best friend on the floor. She ran over to tori and beck and fell on her knees.

"o my god!" andre ran over and joined his 3 friends then was followed by jade and robbie.

"she fainted! We need help! Someone call the ambulance!" beck yelled through his tears. "it's ok baby. I'm here. You'll be ok" beck whispered into her ear. The detective pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. Robbie held cat in his arms as she panicked trying to calm her.

"we shouldn't have come. She wasn't ready for this. Seeing him was just to overwhelming" andre said to his friends. He felt awful for letting tori come here and come face to face with her attacker.

"what kind of friends are we? We should've kept her as far away from this guy as we could" robbie shook his head, angry at himself.

"guys it's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I'm her boyfriend and I should've protected her" beck held tori in in arms and rubbed her pale cheek.

"the ambulance is coming" the detective informed the teenagers.

"I'll bring her to the front" beck stood up and picked tori up bridal style and begun to walk to the front of the building.

"I'm so sorry" beck whispered to unconscious tori as he held her. He stared at her emotionless face and limp body when suddenly beck heard panicking people behind him and screaming.

"what's going on?" he looked around and saw his best friends racing out to him.

"the man's gone!"

"he's not behind the glass!"

"he's missing!"

"WOW! Guys calm down. Someone please explain! I can't understand all of you yelling at me at the same time" beck cut off his friends.

"the man who raped tori is missing. He's not behind the glass. The detective's are looking for him. He must of escaped while tori passed out" andre told beck. Beck felt his world stop. The man who attacked his girlfriend is loose. What if he comes after tori again?

*weeeewoooo weeeewoooo* sirens in the background came closer to the group. Finally the ambulance arrived but beck hadn't noticed. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings as he focused on the safety of his girlfriend.

Beck was snapped back to reality when a group of men came over with a stretcher and pulled tori out of his grasp. He panicked at the sight of her leaving him.

"I'm going on the ambulance with her" beck told one of the men who was strapping tori to the stretcher.

"who are you" he asked him.

"her boyfriend" beck told the man.

"ok" he nodded his head and the rest of the men lifted tori's stretcher and put her inside the ambulance.

"meet us at the hospital!" beck shouted to his friends as the men shut the doors. Beck sat next to tori and kissed her hand.


	15. i'm never going to escape

Beck sat on the side of tori's hospital holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. She has been passed out for quiet some time, beck was becoming even more worried. It was when he left for the bathroom tori woke up.

"Beck?" was the first word out her mouth as she looked around the empty room trying to figure out what was going on. She panicked, throwing her arms around looking for her pear phone when beck walked back in.

"Tori! Your awake!" he ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her tiny frame.

"what's going on! What happened? All I remember was seeing the guy… then nothing" she explained confused of the events of the day.

"you fainted…" he informed her.

"I fainted? Wow that's embarrassing" she smiled and beck laughed. "so what did the detective do with the guy? Did they bring him to jail yet?" tori asked.. Beck froze remembering what his friends told him before he left to the hospital.

"um… uh. About that… ha funny story. Well it's not funny… just ummm" beck stuttered while running his free hand through his long hair.

"what is it?!" tori shouted panicking. She couldn't help the bad feeling she was getting.

"he, well he escaped" tori's body tensed up. Beck knew she was shocked by the pressure he was getting in his hand from hers.

"wh.. Wha-what did you j-just say" all color from the brunettes face was drained and she was now shacking.

"when you passed out… he escaped. The detectives are searching for him now. They want you to stay in the hospital until they find him so you can be safe." beck informed his shaking girlfriend.

"No! I'm not staying here! What about my parents. I'll be safe home" she argued back. She did not want to stay in a hospital specially since she was not a big fan of them.

"well your great aunt had a heart attack and isn't capable to function by herself so your mother and trina had to fly to her house to take care of her and your dad has some important cop stuff to do. He had to fly to texas for the next 2 weeks."

"what! How could they just leave! How long is trina and my mom going to be gone" tori shouted angrily at her boyfriend.

"I don't know. As long as your great aunt needs them" beck studied tori's emotionless face, trying to figure out what she was thinking when moments later she spoke.

"so… you expect me to stay in a HOSPITAL for 2 WEEKS!" tori slowly rose her voice with each word she spoke.

"what else are you suppose to do" beck had an idea but he knew her parents wouldn't agree to it.

"well I can stay home and you or andre can stay over each night with me" tori's face light up with hope.

"maybe that would work but I'll rather be the person to stay over each night" beck smiled at her.

After speaking with the doctors and tori's parents they finally released tori to go home. They walked to becks car in silence.

"is something wrong" beck asked tori while putting the key into the ignition, starting the car.

"what do you think? The man who rapped me is missing! He can be at my house right now waiting for me!" tori yelled.

"relax nothing is going to happen. You have me" beck gave her a handsome smile before kissing her softly. Tori felt a bit relived knowing she has her amazing boyfriend with her to protect her.

"ok I'm going to bring you home then drive to my RV to get some clothes if I'm going to be staying with you for some time." beck explained at a red light his plans then made a right towards tori's house.

"wait what? can't I just go with you to your RV?" she begun to shake at the thought of being home alone with the rapist running free.

"don't worry I asked Andre to meet us at your house. He want's to spend the night to just to be safe. He's probably there now" they pulled into tori's driveway but they didn't see his car.

"I don't see his car" tori got out his car and squinted her eyes hoping to see through the darkness.

"me neither. Well just go in your house and lock the door. Don't open to anyone but me or andre. I'll be back" beck got back into his car and started it again.

"um ok" they smiled at each other but tori's smile was fake. She didn't want to be left alone. She made her way into her house and sat on the couch. She listened to becks car pull out the driveway and drive away.

"So we meet again" tori heard through the silence. She froze, her heart raised and her palms started to sweat as she squeezed her phone in her hand. She stood up and turned around to only become face to face with him. Her eyes popped open and she opened her mouth to scream but all sounds wouldn't come out.

"so you tried to get me arrested did you?" he gave her an evil smirk as he rounded the couch and walked closer to her. She tried to back away but she lost all function. Finally she was able to speak.

"h-how did y… you f-find me" tori asked as she managed to call andre without looking at her phone. She meant to call beck but she couldn't see what number she was dialing. She was using memory of the number pad and andre's and becks number are pretty much the same.

"Tori?" andre spoke from the other line as he heard voices.

"well when you've been doing stuff like this for as long as I have, the better question is how did I not find you before"

" tor? what's going on? Who is that?" andre got into his car quickly and forced the key into the ignition as he tried to figure out who the man speaking was.

"what are you going to do to me?" tori asked nervous of his response. After a minute of silence the man punched the teenager in the stomach causing her to drop her phone and fall to the floor.

"TORI!" andre yelled as the line went dead. He sped up and called beck.

"hey man are you at tori's house yet?" beck asked completely oblivious of the events going on at the moment.

"DUDE! You have to get to tori's house now! She called me and I heard some guy talking to her! She sounded terrified then the line went dead! I think he did something to her!" andre spoke quickly as he cut through the traffic but got a red light. "FUCK!"

"WHAT! I'm getting in my car now! I shouldn't have left her alone! Damn it!" beck cursed himself for being so stupid.

"hey you don't think its…" before andre could finish his sentence beck cut him off.

"don't even say it"

Tori rocked side to side holding her stomach. The man hovered over her and kicked her in the thigh causing a huge bruise to form almost immediately.

"OWWW!" tori screamed painfully as she pulled her right leg into her arms.

"does it hurt" the man asked in a fake sincere voice.

Tear's rolled down tori's cheeks as she held her bruising thigh. "what do you think!" she screamed at him. The man became angry and pounced onto her.

"don't get an attitude with me" he pulled her face towards him and yelled into it. She tried to pull away but he had such a good grip on her. He slapped her in the face causing it to sting. "You worthless BITCH!"

The man forced tori's buttoned shirt to open revealing her blue bra. "NOOOO!" tori screamed as tears poured down her face. She couldn't believe he was about to rap her again.

"shut up!" he yelled as he shoved his lips to hers. The memory of what happened just a few months ago rushed through her mind. The dark room, his alcohol tasted tongue being shoved into her mouth, him ripping her clothes off, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. Tori became enraged and furious at herself for letting him take advantage of her. Tori build up enough anger to bite his bottom lip till it bled and knee him in the groin.

"FUCK! You fucking bitch" the man rolled off of her and held his groin. Tori stood up and looked around panicking of what to do next. She grabbed her phone and ran out the door into the darkness when she crashed into a manly figure.

"don't hurt me!" she screamed as she covered her face and backed away.

"Tori! Tori babe calm down it's me beck. Im not going to hurt you!" tori peaked from behind her hand and saw a tall long haired man standing in front of her. She immediately rushed into him and buried her face in his chest and cried.

"what happen? Why is you shirt open?" just then andre pulled up.

"hey what's going on tori! Who was that on the phone when you called me?"

"He's in there! He's in my house! He tried to rap me again!" tori cried to them. Andre ran into tori's house and they followed.

"no ones here…" tori removed herself from beck and looked around the house.

"but… but… he was, then he… and he… I'm not crazy he was here!" tori pointed around then spun to face the boys.

"I believe you babe." beck walked towards tori.

"there's blood on the floor" andre hovered over the red spots on the carpet.

"that's from his lip. When he kissed me I bite his lip really hard and he bled." tori explained to her best friend.

"should I call the cops" andre pulled out his phone and begun to dial 911.

"yeah and tori you might want to um… button up your shirt" beck smiled as he motioned to her bra. Tori blushed as she forgot her shirt was opened and begun to button it up. After 10 minutes the cops arrived. they asked questions, investigated then left. Andre had to leave to his grandmas for some emergency and left tori and beck alone. Beck walked upstairs to tori's room and knocked softly.

"come in" tori spoke quietly as she laid facing the wall with silent tears falling from her eyes.

"are you ok" beck walked into the dark room and sat next to her still body.

"no. I'm never going to escape him am I?" her voice sounded hopeless. Beck said nothing, he didn't no what to say, all he did was lay next to her and wrap his arms around her shoulders and pulling her hands into his.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she whispered back. Tori shifted her body to the other side so she was now facing him. They kissed then she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. They laid silently together through the night both unable to get any sleep. Even though they both were exhausted they enjoyed the peace in each other's arms.


	16. prom dresses

Tori sat on her bed looking out the window at the setting sun. she set her chin on her bent knee and wrapped her arms around her leg. She shifted her robe and got lost in thought about the past few weeks. Her family had to stay longer in there destinations leaving tori and beck the house to themselves for the past 3 weeks. The police haven't found the man who rapped her yet.

Beck mixed the soup in a steal pot in tori's kitchen. He lifted the spoon to his mouth to taste the vegetable soup.

"mmmmhhh pretty good, buuuuttt…." beck whispered then added a bit more water to the cooking food and tasted again.

"better…" he turned the temperature dial off and set the table with 2 bowls of soup, 4 rolls, and a grilled cheese each and 2 little scented candles then called his girlfriend down to join him for some dinner.

"Tori!" he shouted up the stairs.

"coming" tori broke from her thoughts and replied. She came running down the stairs and walked over to the table.

"what's all this for" she smiled as beck pulled her chair open for her like a gentlemen. She sat down and he took his seat on the other side. Beck fake gasp then answered.

"what? A man can't prepare a nice dinner for his beautiful, amazing and talented girlfriend without there being a reason. Tori Vega I am offended" beck faked a sad face and turned his head the opposite direction.

"your such an drama king" tori giggled and beck laughed along.

"mmmm this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?"

"I've always knew how to cook. Your just the first person I ever cooked for."

"aw I feel special"

"you are. So beautiful… the Hollywood arts prom is coming up" beck leaned forward in his chair.

"I know! I'm so exited! Cat is part of the prom committee and she said it's going to be amazing… gee if only I had a date" tori smirked and bite into a roll.

"yeah same here" beck smirked back.

"ugh to bad"

"hey I have an idea. Why Don't we just go together. Since we both don't have dates" beck asked with a half smile, knowing already she would say yes.

"if I have too" tori pouted and leaned back in her chair only to lean back forward towards beck again. "of course I will go to prom with you." she leaned over the table and kissed his lips.

"and now I have the most gorgeous prom date I could every dream of" beck complemented tori making her slightly blush.

"well now I have the most handsome, talented, amazing prom date I could ever dream of" she complemented back.

"ooo and there's more news" beck remembered.

"bigger then prom?" she asked.

"way bigger."

"Bad or good?" tori asked nervously.

"good. When I was cooking I got a call. Tori… they found the guy. They put him in jail. He can't hurt you anymore." she shot out of her seat shocked at the news.

"really?! They found him! This is great!" beck stood up and walked over to tori's side of the table.

"I know. I'm just happy your safe now" he pulled her into a hug and they stood like that as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"i was always safe because of you"

* * *

"Toooorrriiii! Jaaaaaaddiiiieeee" cat squealed from the other side of the dressing room. "are you done yet? I want you guys to see my dress and I want to see yours!" cat turned and gazed at her pink dress. The top was strapless and tight and it poofed out at the end, reaching mid thigh. She examined her silver 4 inch heel when jade came out.

"yeah I'm coming out now"

"wow jade! You look amazing!" jade came out wearing a short black dress with green and yellow. The top was strapless and curved like a heart. A black belt separated the middle of the dress and had a a big broach on the side of it. On the end the dress came out and stopped at mid thigh. Her heals where a simple black 5 inch heel.

"I'm coming out! I think your really ganna like this one cat" tori shouted from the other end then slowly came out. Her dress was a very light pink, almost white. It, much like jades, was strapless and was a sweetheart neckline. It had a silver brioche in the middle and came out flowing on the bottom. It came down just above the knee in the front, revealing her long legs and flowed to the ground and brushed against her silver heel.

"ahhhh! OMG! Tori you look gooorgeeeoousss!" cat squeaked and jumped up and down.

"Not bad vega" jade smiled at tori.

"thanks guys! And you both look stunning!" tori complemented her friends.

"thanks!"

"don't complement me!" jade snapped. Tori rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"you really think it looks nice on me cat?" tori asked unsure about the dress. Her self confidence hasn't been so great since her rapping.

"nice? It looks stunning. Beck is soooo lucky! He's ganna love it" cat re- ensured her best friend. Tori smiled at the thought of beck's face when he saw her in this dress. It complements her figure amazingly.

"and robbie and andre are going to be even more happy when they see their girlfriends looking so beautiful!" tori said to jade and cat.

"you really think Robbie's ganna be happy!" cat jumped up in down.

"why wouldn't he be? He has you, he should be happy. He should be overjoyed" tori laughed, unsure how robbie scored such a beautiful girl. Cat light up.

"jade, andre will love that dress. It's beautiful and it looks even better on you" tori turned towards her frenemy.

"thanks vega. Beck will love your dress too… it looks… pr-pre-p-" jade stuttered until tori cut her off.

"you don't have to say it. Thank you" jade nodded at tori as she turned back towards the mirror.

"pretty" jade whispered low enough for no one to hear as she slipped back into her dressing room to change back to her normal clothes… well as normal as jade's clothes can get.

* * *

**Heyy i hope you liked my chapter. i'm not good at describing dresses so i posted links to the dresses on my profile. there way prettier then i described them. check um out! AND PLEASE REVIEW! i would love to hear what you thought. the next chapter will most likely be my last so i hoped you enjoyed the story! review :)**


End file.
